Of Devils and Spirits
by Flandre Akenomyosei
Summary: Nickolas Twilight, a young man who is half-demon, and half-human. From the city mostly ran by demons, he along with his two sister leave to Tengu City. However, how does Nickolas handle when a certain demon hunter came after him, and that there are being called Spirits.


The sun what shinning down the highschool Raizen, as a male of average height was walking through hallways of the school. He was very ethereal (skinny) for his age, and he has long golden-blonde hair that covers his forehead, eyebrows, and nearly half his right eye. The left side of his hair covers the middle of his cheek horizontally with a tint of his golden-blonde hair going down diagonally, his right side of his hair goes straight down reaching to his chin.

The male's eye color is an amethyst purple color, and the skin complexity of the male is pale as if he was born from Sweden. The golden-blonde has cyan blue, and midnight black painted nails in a checkern pattern.

He wears the uniform of a student of Raizen, but he is a new transfer student, as the golden-blonde made his way towards the homeroom class he felt nervous, no anxiety? He doesn't know, but he knows he's scared to meet new people since he usually has trouble on making friends.

' _Crap where is the classroom?_ ' The golden-blonde thought to himself as he heard another male spoke. ' _ **What's wrong?**_ '

"I'm a little lost, to be honest." The golden-blonde spoke as he looked at the schedule, and the classroom numbers. ( _He sounds like Allen Walker from D Gray-Man_ )

' _ **Its two classroom up ahead**.'_ The older man voice spoke, as he the golden-blonde nodded keeping pace towards the homeroom.

"Thanks Sparda." The golden-blonde whispered with a smile of innocence which could make any girl, melt for.

 _ **'Don't mention it child.**_ ' The legendary dark spoke out as he the golden-blonde made towards his homeroom class. Before the young male could open the door a teacher opened it as she looked at him.

"You must be the new student." The teacher spoke emotionlessly. The golden-blonde took notice that She has skin more pale then his, and she also has long, unkempt, pale blue hair which is tied into a right-side ponytail and blue eyes which seems to always be sleepy. Her most distinct feature is the pair of dark circles beneath her eyes.

She wears a pair of glasses with a circular frame. Nickolas notice that she's wearing a long white lab coat over a pink shirt with a rather low V-neck collar, purple miniskirt, a pair of black stockings, and a pair of blue teddy bear slippers. The golden-blonde also notices she wears a small silver ring on her silver chain necklace.

"I am Nickolas Twilight ma'am." Nickolas bowed as the teacher gestured him to walk in as he did so. The golden-blonde stood infront everyone as some people were whispering about him.

"Alright, please introduce yourself." The pale-blue haired teacher spoke as he nodded before speaking. "I'm Nickolas Twilight."

"Now any questions for Mr. Twilight?" The teacher spoke as a male with blue hair raised his hand and asked his question.

"Where are you from?"

Nickolas wasn't surprise, but nevertheless he answered it. "I'm from Capulet City." ( _The city DMC Anime, and DMC 3 take place_ )

Everyone had wide eyes except for two people. The golden-blonde began to notice everybodies whispers about him. Nickolas took notice of another hand raised up from a girl in snowy white hair.

"Is it true Capulet City has actual monsters that roam around killing innocent people?" The snowy white hair girl spoke as the golden-blonde was a little shock to know someone has knowledge about the demons, with a gulp he began to answer the females question. "No, there isn't."

Knowing full well it was a lie, but the golden-blonde didn't want people to know about actual demons roaming around.

"Well that's it for the questions, Nickolas please take a seat next to Kurumi Tokisaki." The pale-blue haired teacher paused, before continuing her speach. "Ms. Tokisaki please raise your hand." The teacher spoke as Nickolas saw a girl with raven black here, and a skin complexity comparable to his.

What astounded him more was her Scarlet red eye, he couldn't see the other eyes, but took notice of a color difference between them, not only that he felt magical energy coming from her.

' _ **Interesting that girl has some magical energy, what will you do Nickolas?**_ ' Sparda spoke as he was interested to know if she was a demon. Shrugging of Sparda words, he

"Nice meet you Mr. Nickolas." Kurumi spoke as The golden-blonde spoke. "Likewise."

"Tell me, do you believe in spirits?" Raven haired female spoke as Nickolas raised an eyebrow before speaking. "Do demons count?"

Kurumi had raised eyebrow at that, she can feel some sort of magical energy from him. No, it was more demonic then magical.

"I don't think that counts." the Raven haired girl spoke as she heard the golden golden-blonde give a reply. "Then no."

Kurumi was now a little interested as she thought to herself. ' _So judging by his words and expressions, he's believes in demons, maybe their spirits, but who knows._ '

"By the way Nickolas, I'm Ms. Murasame the psychics teacher." Murasame spoke as Nickolas nodded in the understanding.

"I suppose you'll need someone to show you around, Shido will gladly do it." The pale-blue hair teacher spoke, as another spoke up. "Don't worry I'm on it."

The golden-blonde looked behind him to see another male with brown eyes, and straight navy-blue hair also wearing a raizen uniform.

* * *

It was already lunch time as everyone was having laughs while eating their food. Nickolas sat down on his chair as he was his phone with ear buds in as he listens to the song Drop It Likes It's Hot by Minus The Bear

As he was listening to the song, the golden-blonde felt someone tap on his shoulder. Taking off one of the ear buds, Nickolas turned around to see the male known as Shido.

"Hey, I don't mean to bother you, but since its lunch time right now, how about we start the tour to get it over with?" The navy blue hair male spoke as the golden-blonde nodded before getting up.

As both males walk out of the room, Shido heard the music coming from one of Nickolas' headphones, a little curious as he never heard songs from where the golden-blonde is from. He decided to ask.

"Hey Nickolas, what are you listening too?"

"Such Great Heights, by The Postal Service." Nickolas as he looked at his phone, putting back in his back pocket, Nickolas turned off the music and put both his ear buds out, and puts them away.

Continuing their walk, The navy-blue hair male showed Nickolas where everything was, surprisingly the was school was bigger than it looked. While the tour was going on, both males had some basic conversations as they got to know each other and having some laughs here and there.

As they were walking, they got interrupted by a girl with purplish-black hair, with dark purple eyes. She wore the female Raizen highschool outfit, and had a ribbon around her hair.

"Oh, hey Tohka, sorry I haven't been there with you to eat, I had to show Nickolas around." Shido spoke as he pointed towards the golden-blonde teen. Tohka took a glance towards an thought it was nice of the navy-blue hair male to do it, but he could've told her.

"It's alright Shido, and hi I'm Tohka Yatogami." The dark haired female spoke with a bow, a little confused. Nickolas bowed.

"Well I guess we concluded our tour, let's all eat." Shido spoke as they all agreed.

* * *

 _ **Kurumi's P.O.V**_

It was end up of school as I walked home on my normal pathway, although to my surprise I saw the new student. He seemed to be listening to music.

"Hmm, maybe I should devour him...No he seems nice, and he got along with Shido quite well if lunch didn't say anything." mumbling towards myself, I think of him as curious. He has magical energy flowing within him, but it's dark.

Maybe I should try and be friends with him. If he can make friends with Shido, and Tohka he can't possibly be a bad person right?

A small smile formed on my face.

* * *

 _ **?'s P.O.V**_

So this is where the demon kid ran off too. Not only that but I sense energy coming off the girl. Is she a demon too? Never mind that. I'm gonna tear this kid a new one when we meet again.

I'm gonna enjoy the look on his face when he sees me tomorrow.

"Kid, I'm coming for ya." I spoke quietly towards myself as I walk off.

* * *

 _ **Nickolas' P.O.V**_

I laid down on my bed looking onto the white ceiling. Today was a pleasant day, I made two friends, the classes were ease, and a lot of people were nice unlike the school I went to in Capulet.

' _ **You seem happier than usual.**_ ' Sparda spoke out as I instantly replied. "Well yeah, everyone seems nicer, no demons trying to kill me, and no crap from anyone."

' _ **I'm glad to here that, you deserve a break from all the demon killing, but now my most important question to you is do you think he'll come for you?**_ ' That question made me think for a moment. Of course I somewhat got on that demon hunter's bad side. But who could blame me, it was self defense, I didn't kill anyone. However, defending myself meant I had to inflict harm which I regret doing.

However, even Sparda knew it was self defense, and I had no real choice but to fight his away to escape.

"I...I doubt he'll come.." I spoke, but I'm not confident about my answer.

' _ **You don't sound confident.**_ ' The Dark Knight spoke as I gave a reply. "It's because I don't think he'll come, but I know deep down that there is a good chance he'll come."

' _ **I understand, but for now get some rest.**_ ' Sparda spoke as the I did what seems to be a good idea.

Although moving here with the two people concider my sisters. I just hope I'll have a normal life.

And maybe tommorrow will be good like today.

* * *

Third's P.O.V

It was the new day, and everyone was told they were getting a new teacher. It was shocking to say the least. Everyone was talking about it, saying who might the new teacher be.

Everyone shut up as Ms. Murasame came in. She looked emotionless as usual, but she seemed to have a better feeling than usual.

' _ **Nickolas, can you sense that?**_ ' Sparda as the golden-blonde shock his head. The Dark Knight spoke again in concern of his safety.

"Hello class, I know you all heard on getting a new teacher today. Well please come in Mr. Dante Sparda." Mr. Murasame spoke as Nickolas gotten wide-eyes as he only thought one thing. ' _Oh no._ '

A man in a red coat walking through the door of the class, revealing the man named Dante. He wears red pants, yet they are almost completely covered sans his crotch and rear by long, black leather motorcycle chaps featuring a brown, cowboy boot design around the ankles.

He wears black, loafer looking boots, and black gloves exposing his knuckles and index finger on each hand, and his pants are wrapped with a black belt featuring a silver emblem decorated with a demonic skull. The coat is given a much more detailed and stylish look, with Western and Italian features, and a deep red, almost crimson color.

The coat is short sleeved, with numerous gold colored studs decorating the shoulders, collar, and chest, and a single zipper on the front, underneath the coat Dante wears a black, zipped up undershirt with three clasps closed together with ornate, golden buckles, and medium length sleeves that can be seen passing his shoulders. This undershirt is also zipped up just below his neck, and features an upturned collar which complements the one on his coat.

"Hello class, I'm your new homeroom teacher." The Son of Sparda paused for a moment before looking in front of him as he instantly took notice of golden-blonde before continuing. "And I hope to have you all open up to me."

Nickolas was now in fear, and shock as he can only think of one thing. ' _I'm gonna die._ '

* * *

 _ **Well that's it for today's chapter. And if your wondering how can Nickolas talk to Sparda.**_

 _ **Well that is because they have the relationship based on Allen Walker and Neah Walker. Now you'll see his sisters next chapter, and what also what happened between Nickolas and Dante, and how they know each other.**_

 _ **I hope you all like the story, and also sorry if the grammar is bad, grammar is my weakness. If anyone wants to proof read for me than be my guest.**_

 _ **Oh and before I forget**_

 _ **'Bold and italic' Sparda Thinking/Talking while Nickolas is in control of the body**_

 _ **"**_ **Bold** _ **" Sparda talking while in control of Nickolas' body**_


End file.
